


缤纷旅店

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *现代AU*是之前在微博上面说过的脑洞～*Summary：意外因为车子抛锚来到这个公路旅店的爱梅特赛尔克，遇见了那个人。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**

缤纷旅店。在心底默默读出招牌上那行字的时候，爱梅特赛尔克确实是有些嫌弃。看看那斑驳的招牌，塑料白底上肉眼可见的生锈痕迹，就像是什么干涸的血迹一样。要亮不亮的灯管，搭配上几根不知道原本是要拿来做什么的铁丝往天空刺去，这景象搭配着旅店名称还有些像是什么讽刺作品。

这是家座落于公路旁边的旅店。从14号公路出口拐角下去，在一条泥巴小路往右转进去可以看见在一小片广场上有个小型加油站，后面就是这旅店了。几个浑身刺青手臂粗圆的货车司机一边抽烟一边聊天，浑然不在乎在加油站里边根本不该抽烟的规定。爱梅特赛尔克看了一眼，随即马上就转移开了视线。那些货车司机也把视线投向了爱梅特赛尔克的方向，说话的声音也大了起来。他们原本就算不放大声音也可以让爱梅特赛尔克听清楚他们在说些什么，无非就是女人，廉价的酒水，该死的天气该死的老板，以及在这里的一个服务员有个挺不错的屁股。而在注意到西装笔挺的爱梅特赛尔克后，他们聊天的话题就转到了这个怎么看都与这里格格不入的男人身上。

那些货车司机是有些诧异与奇特，毕竟在他们的想像里面会有这样服装的男人怎么样都该有他自己的司机，开著豪车出入那些他们通常只有把东西送到后门的豪华酒店。然而那人现在就出现在这里，就像是什么剪报一样把那人从时尚杂志上面剪下贴上到了这家旅店前一样。他们说话开始危险而下流起来，在猜测爱梅特赛尔克身上那套西装到底价值多少钱，也有人猜测起了他西装底下的躯体如何。他们甚至故意放大了音量，似乎是想要吓吓这个菁英小白脸。然而爱梅特赛尔克并没有看他们，只是有些犹豫地看了一眼那个门把后，用手背将门推开了。

公路旅店里面的情况并不会比外面好上多少，某种意义上来说更加糟糕了。爱梅特赛尔克皱眉地看著烟雾缭绕的餐厅，穿著紧绷显露身材的女服务员脸上化著浓妆，端著盘子在人群里面穿梭。她们在司机有意无意把手放到她们屁股上的时候没有太多表情，有些是麻木有些则是还会调笑两句。爱梅特赛尔克皱眉地看著这糟糕的环境，四处环顾了一眼之后意外地看见了那个人。

那是端著盘子从厨房里面出来的青年，看著并不算很高大却也结实。他裸露出来的手臂上面有些许伤痕，从整体气质来看应该曾经当过士兵或者佣兵，而不是哪个黑帮的成员。他将餐盘的东西放到了桌上，快速地把那些堆得高高的盘子收走。他一手端著盘子一手还能解救一名明显不太高兴的女服务员，看著他那模样那些司机倒是有收敛了一些。他转过身后爱梅赛赛尔克注意到他确实有个好屁股，不过现在那并不是现在的重点。他直直地往对方的方向走去，拍了拍对方肩膀以后直接说出了自己的目的。

「我的车抛锚了，你知道哪里能修吗？」

「抛锚了是吗？」那名青年有些疑惑地重复了这个问题，在对方点了点头以后对对方说您等我一下就端著盘子进入厨房。爱梅特赛尔克并没有等很久，对方过了一会儿就拿著一个工具箱走了出来。「车在哪里？」

爱梅特赛尔克带著青年走了出去，走到了外头以后这外面的空气倒是让他原本遭透了的心情好上那么少许。毕竟像是那样烟雾缭绕还带著各种臭气的餐厅，他是不想要进入第二次。青年走到了他的车前露出了有些诧异的表情，在开了引擎盖以后大量的白烟就这么冒了出来。

「这是怎么看到这里的？」他听见青年自言自语地提出疑问，不过爱梅特赛尔克并没有那个心情去回答他。青年也没指望能从他口中得到答案一般开始戴上手套工作，过了一会儿拿了一个零件走到了爱梅特赛尔克的面前。根据青年的说法这个零件得更换，不更换这车是开不了了。然而因为这是品牌车，就算可以他也不可能从别的车上面拆一个换给他。

「要不……我帮您叫个车？」就在青年说话的时候，从天空传来了轰隆雷鸣。就在他们刚刚修车的时候，不知不觉这乌云就已经密布。青年皱起眉头，很快把引擎盖盖了回去，问了问爱梅特赛尔克还有没有什么东西放在车上没拿，在确认了东西都拿著之后就连忙从一旁拖过一个大块的塑胶布盖到了车上。看到他这慌张的模样爱梅特赛尔克有了不好的预感，果不其然在过了一会儿之后，这天就开始下起雨了。

豆大的雨珠直接落到了地面，如果不是那名叫做光的青年快速将他带回屋子里面，他全身上下的西服大概就要毁了。爱梅特赛尔克又进入了那个餐厅，里头的司机也发出了大骂天气的声音。不过这骂声过了一会儿就停了，大概也是因为常跑这条路的人也习惯了这里的天气。司机们继续玩牌喝酒抽烟，只有之前一直在外面加油的那两人把油枪收好以后开车离开。

「这雨什么时候停？」爱梅特赛尔克对这里他唯一看得比较顺眼的人问著。青年露出了有些苦恼的表情，似乎是在心底盘算著这雨还要持续多久。  
「很遗憾，这至少会持续一周。而就算雨停了，除非你愿意搭上他们的车离开，不然这个时节光是有车到这里应该也要几天时间。要额外叫车的话应该也行，只是我不太确定他们会不会派车过来……」

青年在他面前打了几个电话，似乎是找了几个朋友帮忙运送零件或者派车过来。几分钟后，零件似乎是叫到了，但是也要几天后才能来。也就是说不管如何，这些天爱梅特赛尔克只能居住在这里了。他皱眉地看著这餐厅的环境，实在不敢想像之后的旅店会怎么糟糕。

情况一如他想像的糟糕，在经历了漏水屋子，不通的马桶，根本无法上锁的窗户后，名为光的服务员有些不好意思地提出了一个办法。

「你要不……跟我交换屋子？」光用手抓了抓头发，不好意思地笑著。爱梅特赛尔克没说好也没说不好，窗外大雨疯狂降下，就好像是要把十几年来的水分一次下完一般。他也不知道个服务员自己住的房间到底好还是不好，只是沉默地就这么跟了过去。

有那么瞬间，爱梅特赛尔克其实觉得自己会看见一个肮脏的屋子。毕竟这个青年脸上还有胡渣，就算身上没有什么奇怪的味道，他也没有指望对方把自己居住的地方打理得很干净。然而出乎爱梅特赛尔克意料之外的是，这屋子比起其他地方确实好了不少，不如说好得多了。

「我稍微修过一下这里。」青年笑著对他说，指了指他修补过的那些地方。青年的手艺很好，至少不是他特别指出来的话爱梅特赛尔克并没有意识到还有那样的地方破损了。「老板娘让我用维修跟招待客人的薪水折抵租金跟餐费，所以我就……」爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉毛，他还没有问这个青年就已经自己说出来了。不过或许是因为终于到了一个比较能休息的地方，他倒是没有不耐烦地打断青年的话语。当然这也或许是青年的眼睛很好看，那蓝色的眼睛就像是万里晴空一般，让他想起了自己的故乡以及那搬走的小小男孩。

「你刚刚看的那地方我没想到会那么糟糕…我才来了一个多月，就已经先把大大小小的屋子跟杂七杂八的东西都给修过了。」青年也没有等爱梅特赛尔克说些什么，只是一边收拾著自己的东西，一边慢慢说著自己的想法。从他那模样看来，似乎下一秒就要搬出去了。

「你要做什么？」爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛，金色的眼睛里面意外地带著不悦。他也不知道自己在不悦什么，上次有这样的感情出现还是那可爱地会喊自己哈迪斯的孩子被父母带著搬离了他们故乡的时候。在他们的故乡一直有著这样的传统，只有非常熟悉的人才可以告诉彼此真名。他还只知道那个孩子被他的父母称为小熊熊，总是穿著有小熊图案的衣服在他身后转来转去。男孩才答应了要告诉哈迪斯自己的真名，隔天却是被父母带走了。哈迪斯甚至没有一个很好的机会和那个孩子道别，给那孩子摘的水仙花还抓在手里，能看见的只有门口落下的小熊玩偶。

直到如今，爱梅特赛尔克仍然不明白当年小熊熊的父母到底是怎么回事。为什么要那么匆忙的把孩子带走？他看过书，知道有些家庭被追债的时候是这样的，来不及和任何人告别，只能偷偷摸摸地离开。然而他听父母说小熊熊的父母并不是那样欠债的人，而是很好很好的人们。他不理解为什么那样的好人甚至连让自己的儿子跟他的朋友道别都不允许，而他大概永远也无法得到这个答案了。

「搬出去？」青年似乎很诧异，对自己被对方喊住这点感到不解。「你不是不喜欢别人和你住吗？」

你又知道些什么？爱梅特赛尔克内心有那么一股烦躁。尽管他不明白自己为什么要和一个服务员生气。光说得是对的，他确实不喜欢和别人一起住。现在他就该让这人离开，随便他去哪里住都好。反正他也会付房钱，这本来也是一个糟糕旅店该给客人最基本的一点服务—一个至少不漏水，窗户没坏，可以上厕所的房间。然而他却阻止了那人的离开，出于自己也不理解的理由。

「你睡沙发上。」他指了指那张沙发。位在角落的沙发是这个旅店每个房间必备的东西。然而不同于那些有烟味上面还有可疑液体痕迹的沙发，这个沙发明显被好好清洗过了。上面没有奇怪的味道或者什么食物残渣，还很可爱地用了小熊模样的布料给盖住了。根据这个青年方才的话语，爱梅特赛尔克知道这是他从仓库里面翻找出来的东西，也就这么用上了。

他说不清楚是不是看见了那些熟悉的图案对人的影响有些大，至少看著那小熊图案以及青年蔚蓝的眼睛让他的心情没有那么烦躁。青年看了一眼窗外的大雨，似乎想像了一下其他空房惨不忍睹的模样也就留了下来。

这一个夜晚对于爱梅特赛尔克来说有些不平静又久违地有些安宁。在吃了据说是青年亲手烹煮的晚餐后，他洗了个热水澡换了身衣服就打算睡。他要睡的时间已经有些晚了，因为无法准时抵达地点那么很多东西就要利用网路才能进行。他先是和主席拉哈布雷亚说明了一下目前状况，然后转由秘书以格约姆安排视讯会议相关的事项。老实说就连视讯会议是否能顺利进行都让人有些担忧，毕竟这里的网路实在不太好，wifi信号感觉特别凄惨，还是光给他找了一条网线才好上那么一点。

他躺在床上思绪有些杂乱，一会儿是要进行的一堆会议材料，一会儿是睡在沙发上的那人。而大概是到了下半夜，他听见沙发那边传来了痛苦的呻吟。有那么会儿爱梅特赛尔克不知道自己在哪里，彷佛回到了不久之前他才去过的疗养院，里面是依旧无法从战争伤痕中走出来的士兵们的哀嚎。

他睁开了眼睛，很快就意识到呻吟生是来自旁边的沙发。

所以他确实是个士兵。

爱梅特赛尔克心想，下床朝那个人走了过去。他开了灯，那人皱著眉头的模样看来似乎是深陷痛苦的梦魇之中。他拍了拍对方的脸，想要把光从那些惨烈的恶梦中唤醒。这是一个下意识的举动，才这么做了爱梅特赛尔克就意识到他或许不该这样靠近这个前士兵。在疗养院里面就曾经出现过类似的伤害例子，那并不是那些士兵有心那么做，他们只是在那个瞬间无法分辨自己在哪里。然而伤害终究造成，如果不是那名男护工表示自己没事，那名士兵甚至可能愧疚地自杀。

光张开了眼睛，有那么一瞬间那双好看如晴空的眼睛显得有些冷酷。不管本质是什么样的人，到了战场上或许那扭曲的地方就能把所有的好人变成另一个样子。爱梅特赛尔克下意识地想要摆出防御姿态，虽说他也明白自己应当是打不过一个前士兵的。然而对方却是抓著他的衣服，看著就像是曾经的某人。

「帮帮我吧，哈迪斯。」

那人如此说著，就像是当年那个孩子一样。


	2. Chapter 2

**

光做了一个梦。  
他梦见了炮火与硝烟，四周是接连不断的爆炸声，就像是要把这天地都给炸开了一般。一个人在他的面前倒下了，比他小的少年被鲜血与泥土脏污了脸，原本翠绿的双眼现在看著混浊无比，呆呆地凝视著上天。有那么瞬间，光想要把他带到安全的地方，直到他上手拖发现对方的身体过份轻了，这才意识到少年灵活得可跳踢踏舞的下身已经不见了。

在他不远处还有好几具尸体，有他们的人也有对方的人。这是一场没有什么伟大目的的战争，真正的理由大概只是上头人们的一点试探而已。他们互相试探著对方的底线，付出的却是底下鲜活的生命。

慰问金大概有多少呢？光想著自己得给这孩子的母亲分一份才是。少年不久之前才说了自家还有更小的弟弟妹妹，就是为了入伍的这份薪水来当兵。他说他的梦想是当一个厨师，也没指望去什么高级餐厅，能在公路旁边开个快餐店也已经很满足了。在出发之前他们被告知是去迎接一个无国界的医师组织，少年还想著会不会在那里看到自己认识的女孩。而那不过是个谎言，无国界医师早在之前就已经离开了这里。在这里等待他们的是一场战斗，是枪炮弹药与死亡。

梦境又开始转变了，从尘土飞扬的战场转变为下著大雨的夜晚。他们钻在破损的帐棚里面瑟瑟发抖，鼻子里面还可以闻到鲜血与死亡的气息。帐棚外面雨下得很大，雨声将所有一切的声音都给遮掩住了，实在是让人感到不安。光觉得自己快要发烧了，之前受伤的伤口那里在发烫，而这热度正逐渐扩散。

他在梦中下沉，冰冷与炽热同时包围著他。他好像拉住了谁的手，那比自己大一点但也是小孩子的手。他蹦蹦跳跳地跟在那人后面，软软地对那人说话。那人转过头来说了什么呢？光努力想要听清楚他说些什么，却是什么也没听清。

在恍惚之间他看见一双金色的眼睛，下意识地他喊出了孩提时候那时候宛如万能魔法一般的句子。而喊出来以后，他又陷入黑暗之中了。

**

光清醒的时候对上的是一张表情复杂的脸。他有一瞬间不知道自己在哪里，为什么会有一个人这样看著自己，随后他很快地想起来，这是自己昨天晚上招待的客人。

「不好意思……现在几点了？」他想要伸手揉揉眼睛，然而这样的举动却被对方拉住了手。光有些惊讶地看著眼前的人，毕竟他总觉得以前好像也有这么一个人会拉住自己的手让自己不要揉眼睛。但是那是多久以前的事情了？光有些想不起来，不过他也已经习惯了这种现象。从战场上面退下来以后，他的记忆似乎就出了些问题。他去看过医生，那医生说这是创伤之后一种常见的现象。他还想要问更多的东西，但是想著在外面大排长龙的其他同袍，他只是对医生点了点头就这样走了出去。

那医生大概是很忙吧？之后也没有任何回诊的通知。光先是在一个互助会里面工作，薪水大部分都给了那些失去家人的家庭。而在那之后他又把自己在互助会的工作让给了另外一个退伍士兵，他只剩下一条腿了，在外头实在不好找工作。于是光兜兜转转地到了这里，左右暂时也没什么想去的地方就留了下来。

「现在是凌晨四点半。」对方皱著眉毛回答了光这个问题，说完话以后也放开了他的手。「你刚刚说了什么？」男人在放开他的手以后连声追问，这问题有些奇怪让光不得不打起精神小心地看著对方。

「我说了什么吗？」他迟疑地问，看向对方难看的脸色他有不好的感觉。「呃……还是我做了什么吗？」光的内心有些许不安。他听说过有些创伤后压力症候群（PTSD）的士兵会有这样的状况出现，他们深陷于那可怕的恶梦之中，就好像他们仍在那残酷的战场上面没有回到和平世界一样。他们可能会无意识地伤害到别人，那可能是他们的家人或者是负责照顾他们的护工。在之前互助会的时候，光就曾经见过几个在战场上面算是硬汉的士兵落泪，他们不是故意但却伤害到了他们珍视的人。尽管他们所爱之人并不介意，他们却比任何人都无法原谅自己。

想到这里，光连忙上下打量了一眼对方，就怕在对方身上看到什么搏斗过的痕迹。万幸的是那人身上整整齐齐，就连衣领都没有被扯乱。话虽如此，大抵是因为这人之前在休息的关系，衬衫扣子并没有扣到最上面的部位，倒是裸露出了底下显得过份苍白的肤色。

「没什么。」对方站了起来，正当光以为对方会拉开彼此距离之后却看著对方从浴室里面拿了条毛巾过来丢给他。温热的毛巾在此时算是一个很好的抚慰，他连忙拿来擦了擦脸，将脸上的那些冷汗给擦掉。男人默不作声地看著他，如果是其他时候光大概会忍不住猜测对方到底试想要做什么。然而奇特的是，那个男人这么看著他，那双金色的眼睛却让他感觉到很安全。

这说来可能有些奇怪，明明对方该只是文职人员而已。光猜测他可能是什么教授或者学者之类，再不然也该是什么金融界的人士吧。总而言之，如果需要肉搏，光觉得对方应该打不过自己才是。然而就是那样的一个人，却是让光感觉到了无比的安心。就好像他曾经在对方怀中睡著，听著对方给自己说故事一般。

「你这样的状况持续多久了？」男人皱著眉头，似乎是在思考什么。光有些犹豫，他觉得男人这样的态度似乎有些太亲密了。然而面对眼前的人，他总是下意识地想要与对方倾诉。他说不明白这是因为什么，等他回过神来已经把自己的状况说了大半。

两人沉默了一会儿，正当光思索著请对方回去继续睡的时候，男人开口了。

「你想不想要治疗一下你这状况？」男人看著就像是经历过一段内心挣扎才说出这样的话，光并没有犹豫太久，也缓缓地点了点头。他当然想要接受治疗，就算不提那每晚的恶梦，他也害怕自己一个不小心就伤到了别人。

男人在他点头之后稍稍松开了紧皱的眉头，拉了张椅子在他面前做了下来，让他躺在沙发上回答他一些问题。这有些像是之前去看心理医师时候的模样，光也乖乖地躺好回答他的问题。对方一开始的问题都还算正常，问他会梦到一些什么东西，问他记忆障害大概是到什么样的程度。

「所以你并不记得你当兵之前的那些事情？」

光点点头，不知怎么地面对这人他有些心虚。然而这个名叫爱梅特赛尔克的男人并没有多说些什么，只是在他一本小本子上面写了些什么就继续问题。这场”心理谘询”持续了一小时多，原本或许该更久的，然而光却昏昏欲睡，没答上问题就这样睡著了。

奇特的是，在爱梅特赛尔克陪伴他的那几个小时里，光并没有再梦到那个战场。那一整天，光猜测自己的状况是不是得到改善，或许他需要的就只是有那么一个人让他把心里的那些东西说出来而已。上回的心理治疗时间太短，或许就是上次治疗没有起到作用的缘故。

当天晚上他抱持著乐观的态度入睡，然后又在恶梦中惊醒。窗外依旧是大雨，这阵子这里就是这样。他听了一会儿雨声，而他的心跳并没有因此逐渐放松缓慢下来。光下意识地把目光投向了床的位置，就好像他觉得只要把目光投向了对方的方向，他就能够安心许多一般。

他看不到对方。  
这是当然的。房间内光线昏暗，几乎没有任何照明。他秉住呼吸，勉强地可以听到一点点的呼吸声。然而此时他的脑子里面似乎又出现了些许幻觉，现在这漆黑的景象让他彷佛回到了之前某次的战役。他的耳朵里面开始传来虚幻的轰鸣，光知道要是再不管这情况只会越来越糟糕。他现在应该从沙发上起来，去床边的抽屉里面翻点什么药片之类的东西吃下去。

光慢慢从沙发上起来，然而他却没有去找在床头柜里面的药片。他的精神有些恍惚，一会儿在战场一会儿在旅店的房间，还有那么一会儿在一个很温暖的地方，香香甜甜四周还有许多绒毛玩偶。他钻上了床，直接钻到对方的怀中入睡。

**

爱梅特赛尔克现在基本已经可以确定这就是那个小熊熊。虽说当年的乳名现在用在这个青年身上好像有些奇怪，但是在对方钻入自己怀中后他又觉得这没什么好奇怪了。

青年就像是当年一样小，正好镶嵌在他的怀中。明明醒著的时候什么都不记得，现在睡在人怀中倒是会乖乖地喊著哈迪斯了。爱梅特赛尔克抱住了光，这些年来他一直都想要再和小熊熊见上那么一面，说说在他离开以后亚马乌罗提发生的一些事情。他没想到会在这么一个破旧旅店里面看见有些破碎的小熊，也不知道这人怎么把自己弄成这样的。他想起了自己收好放在家里的那只小熊，就连清洗都万分小心的小熊，与他的房间风格有些格格不入却又完美融入其中。

他会修补好这个小熊。

爱梅特赛尔克抱著他终于找到的小熊，脑内那香香软软的小小孩的身影逐渐清晰被眼前这个大熊替换。在他怀中那人就好像知道了什么一样地抓著他的衣袖，发出沉稳的呼吸声。

**

「爱梅特赛尔克席要申请远距离办公？」拉哈布雷亚诧异地看著以格约姆。对方慢慢地点了点头，肯定了这个消息。虽说以格约姆也不知道为什么爱梅特赛尔克会提出这样的要求，反正就目前而言这并不算是什么过份的要求。爱梅特赛尔克的工作确实是可以远距离完成，只是他过去往往会坚持到场而已。

「欸……」从一旁经过的那布里亚勒斯 好奇地探过头来，看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克的要求。「这是发生了什么？」他有些夸张地看著天空，就好像要确认今天太阳升起的方向是不是还是东边。「哇？那个爱梅特赛尔克？这不会是像什么电影一样找到真爱了吧？」

「那布里亚勒斯，比起在乎爱梅特赛尔克为什么要远距离办公，你是不是应该先把你那份工作做完？」以格约姆沉下脸色，认真地盯著眼前的人。

「好吧，好吧。」那布里亚勒司举起双手做出投降的姿势。「我这就去。」


	3. Chapter 3

**

爱梅特赛尔克现在基本已经可以确定这就是那个小熊熊。虽说当年的乳名现在用在这个青年身上好像有些奇怪，但是在对方钻入自己怀中后他又觉得这没什么好奇怪了。

青年就像是当年一样小，正好镶嵌在他的怀中。明明醒著的时候什么都不记得，现在睡在人怀中倒是会乖乖地喊著哈迪斯了。爱梅特赛尔克抱住了光，这些年来他一直都想要再和小熊熊见上那么一面，说说在他离开以后亚马乌罗提发生的一些事情。他没想到会在这么一个破旧旅店里面看见有些破碎的小熊，也不知道这人怎么把自己弄成这样的。他想起了自己收好放在家里的那只小熊，就连清洗都万分小心的小熊，与他的房间风格有些格格不入却又完美融入其中。

他会修补好这个小熊。

爱梅特赛尔克抱著他终于找到的小熊，脑内那香香软软的小小孩的身影逐渐清晰被眼前这个大熊替换。在他怀中那人就好像知道了什么一样地抓著他的衣袖，发出沉稳的呼吸声。

**

「爱梅特赛尔克席要申请远距离办公？」拉哈布雷亚诧异地看著以格约姆。对方慢慢地点了点头，肯定了这个消息。虽说以格约姆也不知道为什么爱梅特赛尔克会提出这样的要求，反正就目前而言这并不算是什么过份的要求。爱梅特赛尔克的工作确实是可以远距离完成，只是他过去往往会坚持到场而已。

「欸……」从一旁经过的那布里亚勒斯 好奇地探过头来，看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克的要求。「这是发生了什么？」他有些夸张地看著天空，就好像要确认今天太阳升起的方向是不是还是东边。「哇？那个爱梅特赛尔克？这不会是像什么电影一样找到真爱了吧？」

「那布里亚勒斯，比起在乎爱梅特赛尔克为什么要远距离办公，你是不是应该先把你那份工作做完？」以格约姆沉下脸色，认真地盯著眼前的人。

「好吧，好吧。」那布里亚勒司举起双手做出投降的姿势。「我这就去。」

**

对于退伍士兵的创伤后压力症候群的治疗方法有几种，最广泛使用的为认知行为疗法。而其中又有分为认知加工治疗与延时暴露疗法等。光大概知道这些东西，毕竟他也曾经帮助过其他战友，大概知道会有怎么样的疗程。所以当爱梅特赛尔克让他说说那些战场上的事情，他并没有什么抵触的心里。他听话地在工作后脱下自己的上衣，一道道细数自己身上的伤疤，这是被敌人的炸弹碎片波及到的痕迹，那是近身格斗被对方的匕首割出裂痕。光记得自己身上的每一道伤口，从战场上退下来后他几乎每晚都会复习那些受伤以及无能为力的段落。

有那么瞬间，光以为自己会继续陷入恶梦之中，直至舌头发麻嘴唇颤抖，甚么话都说不出来。然而在爱梅特赛尔克的面前他很平静地说完了自己在战场上的过往，就好像那些伤痛不值得一提。他安静地看著那坐在自己正前方，穿著白色衬衫与黑色西装裤的男人。他也不知道为什么，明明对方没有任何表情，那双金色的眼睛看著也平静无波，就像是任何一个医生听病人叙述他状况时候一般。然而他就是觉得那平静的金色底下波涛汹涌，就像是他们曾经进入某个海湾，海面平静底下却有汹涌的暗流。光回想起一些熟悉的面容，那是和他一起发现那平静海湾的战友。有些年轻人活著回来了，也有些就永远留在异国的土地上。

他的呼吸有些混乱，而这时候那双苍白的手放到了他的手上。尽管那手很快就收了回去，光还是感觉到自己的情绪被平抚下来。他有些慌乱的道谢，那人只是让他继续说下去。光停住了嘴，看著那双金色眼睛他又是想说却又什么都说不下去。这人不像是他见过的一些医生，会露出悲天悯人的表情安慰那些说出这些悲痛回忆的人。然而光却明白这人也不好受，他不知道为什么但是他就是有这样的感觉。他几乎想要提出停止这样治疗的要求，却是被对方驳回了。

于是他们的治疗继续，不可否认在向对方说出那些记忆后光每天晚上睡得都好多了。当然这也有可能是因为他的睡床从那天起就从沙发上搬回了自己的床上，爱梅特赛尔克似乎并不介意自己与他分享那张双人床，光对这点很感激。只是他也有些许困扰，例如他总是会在早上时候发现自己睡在对方怀里。那怀抱让人很安心，安心得他好几次差点就这样继续睡下去，直到自己睡过头上班迟到为止。与从前每天迫不及待从床上跳起好避免继续休息相比，在这人身边光觉得自己似乎睡得很熟很快。

或许是因为每天都睡在一张床上的缘故，几天过去之后光觉得他们的关系似乎也亲密了不少。原本的治疗过程他是躺在沙发上，就像是任何一个心理治疗诊所一般。然后那人坐在床沿看著自己，手上拿著一本黑色皮革的笔记本记录下自己所说的所有字句。光觉得很不好意思，他知道男人留下来也不是单纯过一个避雨的假期，对方在自己去工作以后也是在屋子内继续上班。光很清楚这点是因为他时不时要回来送餐送咖啡，然后把那些吃过的东西给收回去。

光的女老板很满意这个客人，比起那些喜欢说粗话还喜欢调戏店员的司机们来说，爱梅特赛尔克真的是个好客户。虽然对光的要求多了一些，但是也只是要求这么一个服务员而已。更别提这人会点那些比较昂贵的菜色以及咖啡，而不会选用廉价的酒水食物来裹腹。光曾经看过娇小的女老板对著上天道谢，希望这样的客人来多些。来得更多了，他们就有钱去修理坏掉的招牌，又或者是给这上个世纪才流行的装修改改面貌。她不断怂恿光推荐那人比较昂贵的菜色---反正那人也不是付不起，就帮帮店里的营业额吧。

女老板如此说，然而光还是拿了几样对方应该会喜欢吃的东西而不是那些并没有任何意义只有名字好听的昂贵菜肴。

总而言之，在他们的关系转为亲密之后，原本一个在沙发上一个在床沿的治疗也发生改变。光会洗好澡穿著浴袍躺到床上，等爱梅特赛尔克洗好澡以后一起上床。他们会在床上诉说那些痛苦而悲伤的故事，累了他可以直接在床上睡著，而不必担心被恶梦惊醒。而有的时候，他也不必说起那些难受的回忆，而是转而问起爱梅特赛尔克的一些事情。那人有时候会说有时候不会说，大多时候她会说起自己那美丽的家乡，以及一个小时后搬走了的孩子。他们的呼吸彼此靠近，进得彷佛肺部里面都是属于对方的气息。

而在这时候，似乎发生点什么也没有什么好大惊小怪。光说不清楚那天到底是怎么回事，大概是彼此气息太过靠近，于是两人就这么交换了一个亲吻。光没亲过别人，爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇比他想像中的要软，舌头也比他想像中的要灵活。他没想到一个人的舌头进入另一个人的嘴可以做到那些事情，他的口腔内部被仔细舔过，几乎要舔走他残留葡萄味牙膏的气息。他的舌头还有些发愣不知道该怎么办的时候，对方的舌头卷著他的舌头让他学著配合，随后又轻轻舔过他的牙齿。光的脑袋被对方固定住了，几次想要躲都有些躲不开。他的大脑有些缺氧，两眼几乎要发黑了对方才放过他。

「你不会用鼻子呼吸？」对方一边说话一边轻轻咬著光的嘴唇。光只能含糊地说自己不太会，对方不知道为什么心情就挺好了。爱梅特赛尔克确实很会接吻，这让光忍不住想著对方到底有过几任情人？正当他想问的时候，对方的手已经落到了光自己的性器上。

那总是灵活敲打著键盘，又或者是拿著钢笔在纸上写出漂亮文字的手抚摸著光的阴茎。光抽了一口气，这太强大的刺激让他有那么瞬间不知道自己该做些什么才好。爱梅特赛尔克也没等他缓过来，简单套弄了几下以后就是用手指玩弄那已经涨大的东西。

「等一下..这太快了……」光有些慌乱地说，手放到对方的胸膛上好几次想要把对方推开。然而爱梅特赛尔克似乎总是能察觉到光的想法，在他想要推开自己的时候瞬间加强了刺激，让光整个失去力气只知道喘气。他的性器已经开始分泌出了黏液，弄湿了两人的下身以及爱梅特赛尔克的手。光后来就有些自暴自弃，头埋在对方肩膀里面任由对方把玩自己的性器。

释放出来的瞬间光的脑子一片空白，不知道怎么也学著对方的动作把手放到了对方的性器上。爱梅特赛尔克倒是没有拒绝光的触摸，他右手枕在枕头上，左手放在光的腰上。他一边抚摸著退伍士兵的腰，一边告诉对方该怎么取悦自己。原本有那么一点想要看对方不好意思的光彻底失去了原本的目的，乖乖地在对方指导下学习如何套弄对方的阴茎。爱梅特赛尔克的东西最后也是射在了两人身上，甚至有些大力的射到了光的下巴。爱梅特赛尔克又亲了他一下，在光想要说什么抱怨之前先把那所有的话语给吞下。

然后他下了床，在光仍然一片迷糊的时候走入浴室拿出一条洗好的毛巾。光后来回想自己那时候的状态大概是被弄得有些傻，乖乖地开腿任由对方拿温热的毛巾在自己身上擦。从下巴上的痕迹擦到了腹部，再从腹部擦到了底下的性器。被擦完以后爱梅特赛尔克也收拾好了自己，直接上床就这么睡了。光这才意识到，或许就算是两个男人也没有到这样只穿一条内裤就在床上睡的。

然而之后，他也没有对此做出任何的改变，他依旧穿著一条短裤上了床，有些时候比较冷就外面多加一件浴袍。而更之后，他逐渐习惯于在每次吐露完自己心声以后被对方抚慰，对方很快就掌握了他性器所有快乐的点，也不用花太长时间就能把他送上高潮。他们不再只是亲吻与碰触对方的性器，在爱梅特赛尔克住在这里的第十天，光学会了任由对方的手在自己的皮肤上面抚摸流连。爱梅特赛尔克会指著某一条疤让他说这是因为什么，也会在他说出口以后轻轻抚摸那曾经受伤的部位就像是安抚，随后又往下摸上了他的性器。

在工作的间隙，有时候光会猜测对方应该是同性恋，从那熟练的手法来看大抵也经常经历过这样的事情。他的心情突然就这样糟糕了起来，原本还哼著歌擦著桌子，之后就沉默了下来安静地拿著洁白的抹布收拾著那些被弄乱的痕迹。根据其他女店员说，当天的光气势有些可怕，所以那天就连那些平日吵闹的长途卡车司机都安分了许多。光有好几次想要问爱梅特赛尔克过去的经历，但是一直觉得自己似乎没有什么询问的立场。而在那人知道以后挑起了眉毛，似笑非笑地看著他，只说了如果你问我就会回答。

光最后还是没有问出口，只是在对方把手指试探性地放入他后穴的时候小小地咬了对方一口。他自认为自己这应该是一种体贴的表现，毕竟这人迟早要离开这里。只要零件送到，只要那连绵大雨能停，这人应当就会离开这里。

而他们在此之后将会毫无交集，问什么都没有意义。

他猜测爱梅特赛尔克应该能明白自己的意思，或许会点头认可他的识相。然而对方似乎被激起了怒火，手指原本还算温和的进入他的体内，后面的动作却有些粗暴起来。光被这突然的粗暴弄得有些不知所措，张大了蓝色的眼睛诧异地看著对方。然而对方没有任何的解释，只是把手指往他体内推送，在寻找到那能让他感到快乐的位置以后刻意抚摸抠弄那个地方直把光弄得双腿发软身上冒出细密汗水。

「这么强大的反应？能容许我问问有多少人碰过你这里吗？」爱梅特赛尔克的语气轻松优雅还带著一点根据女老板所说的上流人的口音。然而光就明白他在生气，但是他不明白对方为了什么生气。他抱著自己大开的腿不停摇头，过多的快感让他的心跳也加快，彷佛要从口里跳出一般。

他一直被逼问到说了他没有过别人以后才被放过，对方只用手指操他的屁股就把他操上了高潮。大量的清液从光的屁股里面流出，阴茎也在简单套弄下射出了白浊。光的后穴不停收缩，就像是要把这让他快乐的东西永远留在体内一样。然而那手指还是拔了出去，换上了更大的东西抵在入口。

「要我进去吗？」爱梅特赛尔克低声问著，他的头发比起之前看起来有些混乱，几滴透明的汗水顺著他的胸膛落下，一路落到了他底下的耻毛上。光该拒绝的，这种亲密接触怎么看都应该戴上套子才是。然而他傻呼呼地点头了，肉穴欢喜地咬著对方的阴茎，似乎是想要催促这大家伙快些进来。

「好，既然是你的要求。」对方这么说了以后一挺身就直接进入光的体内，把他顶得几乎头要撞上那便宜的床板。光张大嘴呼吸，就像是突然被扔上岸的鱼。

「太满了……太满了……」他只会不停重复这句话，用手按压著自己的肚子好像想要用这种方法把对方的性器逼出自己的体内。然而他这么按压只是隔著自己的肚皮摸上了对方的性器而已。他的身体近乎对折，看著那原本苍白冷色的阴茎沾上了许多透明的液体，在他体内进进出出。他的肠肉因为这有些大的动作稍稍被拉扯出了一些，随后又撞回了他自己的体内。

光的阴茎被那人抓著套弄把玩，没一会儿光就连太满了都说不出来。他伸出手想要抓住对方，对方上床前脱了那浴袍，他只能摸上对方光裸有些汗湿的后背。他有那么几次没有抓住对方，觉得自己好像要一头栽入某个无底深渊。他最后只能勉强用脚圈祝对方的腰才能固定好自己的位置，伸手把对方拉下来与他亲吻。

爱梅特赛尔克释放在光体内的时候已经是光射了两回的时候。之后光的性器前端都有些疼痛，毕竟一直被人搓揉著前端高潮总是有点后遗症。在高潮时候他抱著对方哭喊，哭喊些了什么也没有注意。他似乎是喊对方爱梅特赛尔克，又似乎是喊了别的什么。那人的性器就像是还能更大一圈似地在他体内涨大，最后才这么射了进去。

光被爱梅特赛尔克压在床上十指相扣，就好像他们是终于找到彼此的恋人。他忍不住沉浸在这样的气氛里面，不去细想根据过往的经验，这大雨很快就会停歇。

而此时窗外雷声轰鸣，雨水如瀑布般倾泄而下。

**


	4. Chapter 4

**

爱梅特赛尔克并没有想到他会和当年的小熊熊快速开展成为现在这样的关系。一开始他是真的想要替那童年的友人做些什么，而之后的发展如此快速又似乎理所当然。退伍士兵的身材并不瘦小，却是刚刚好在他的怀抱中。柔软的头发闻起来有点太阳的香味，然后这人一如小时候那样幼稚喜欢葡萄口味的牙膏。也不过就是几天的时间，在窗外彷佛要降下末日洪水般份量的雨夜里，他们交换著接吻然后互相处碰对方的性器。

小熊熊，或者该说光的反应在爱梅特赛尔克看来挺可爱的。高潮的时候他会发出小小的喘气，眼睛里面有些茫然无措又全然的信任。他会乖巧地把自己的阴茎送到爱梅特赛尔克的手中，也会主动学习去处碰爱梅特赛尔克的性器。在某个喝著啤酒的夜晚里面他们一起看了一场电影，那是这种公路旅馆里面长途司机喜欢的那种电影，枪炮弹药与美人。有些电影或者电视剧确实会这样，会有尺度比较大的镜头来服务观众，但是终归是有个主要路线的电影。然而他们刚好看的电影有些相反过来，主要故事单薄无比，更多的都是那些活色生香的镜头。在那个夜晚里面，光在爱梅特赛尔克的调侃之下学会了替对方口交。他一开始吞入那东西的时候还有些困难，却没有任何拒绝与抗拒。爱梅特赛尔克好几次以为他要吐了，却见他生生地把那呕吐反应给忍了下来。

有那么瞬间，爱梅特赛尔克倒是有些摸不清楚自己到底是该高兴好还是愤怒好。那人安静地承受了所有的不舒服，这让他回想起光躺在沙发上说的那些造成伤痕的理由。也是那次爱梅特赛尔克的动作有些粗暴，抓著光的头发好几次就想要硬闯进去。然而最后他还是没这么做，抓握的动作变成抚摸，他教导光如何做才不会伤到自己---话虽如此，隔天光的喉咙还是有些受伤。爱梅特赛尔克特意跟著他到了餐厅，就著他那有些不好意思难以解释的模样，在这实在不怎么好的餐厅里面度过了一个上午。

光开始准备套子。那些从来都是给公路司机或者有特殊营生的女人或男人购买的套子他偷偷买了一些。这就像是做贼一样，他在小卖部后面值班的时候偷偷拿了一点套子，又自己把零钱放入收银台中，顺便把上面的小票给取了。爱梅特赛尔克觉得有趣的是，他那时候刚好打算来买一瓶罐装咖啡或者其他什么东西，而光一看到有人来反射性地大喊欢迎光临，然后慌忙地把手上那套子给藏到一旁的报纸底下。

当晚那些套子他们用了不少，几乎都用在了光的身上。光趴在床上抬起屁股，手抓著床单的力量之大到爱梅特赛尔克以为他会撕了这张红黑色格子床单。而就像是想到了什么，爱梅特赛尔克突然低头对著喘息不已的光开口。

「虽然这不是什么是什么都市传说……这种公路旅店里面会有隐藏式摄像头吧？」他一边用手指戳弄著光刚刚被肏过一轮的屁股，语气平静地就好像说什么天气或者食物相关的话题。「你说你这模样，是不是被拍了不少？」

「什么？不...我都有检查过…」光第一反应就是那不可能。确实这家公路旅店里面会有一些隐藏式摄像头，那可能是某些常客所为，想要拍下自己跟人一夜激情的画面又或者有些不好的想法。然而那也是在光来之前的事情，鉴于他是退伍军人，在入住的前一天老板娘就要求他把所有客房查找一遍。

原先光以为老板娘打算报警，却没想到那精打细算的交小女子转头就把这些他搜索出来的隐藏式摄像机挂上了二手拍卖网站。当然，是里面档案通通清除了的那种。鉴于老板娘并没有把那些影片转卖，光还是接受了她这样的作法。至那之后，每一个房客退房他都会去检查有没有什么额外收获。他自己这间屋子住进来的时候也给他找到三四个，两个对著床的位置，剩下的则是藏在浴室里面。

「是吗？那你大概漏掉了那边还有一个。」爱梅特赛尔克指了一个方向，光判断了一下确实那是一个不错的地点。但是他记得那个地点自己应该找过，怎么爱梅特赛尔克就说那里会有呢？他有些不安又疑惑，对方拿著什么东西晃了一下确实有红光闪过。光反射性地跳起来去扑向那个摄像头，在那瞬间那并不是社像头而是什么更危险的东西。他的动作之猛烈几乎要把爱梅特赛尔克带倒在床上，还是因为对方本来就很高大才没有这样跌下来。

爱梅特赛尔克似乎也明白了光在那瞬间以为那是什么东西。光听见他好像叹了一口气，又好像什么都没说。他只知道爱梅特赛尔克把他抱了起来，以一副文职人员的外貌抱起了退伍下来的士兵。他让光摸摸看看那个摄像头，告诉他那不过就是一个留存影片或者传输影片的东西，并不是光所想像的那个东西。

光的呼吸有些快，过了好一会儿才被安抚下来。只是这时候的他也双腿大张，正对著那摄像头的方向裸露出自己才释放过的阴茎。

「爱梅特赛尔克？」光有些慌乱。虽说这个东西并不会爆炸，但是怎么就抱著他过去了？他示意爱梅特赛尔克放自己下来，然而那人却这么操起了他的屁股。

「爱------！？」光才说了第一个音节这后面的话语就已经彻底混乱，他是真没想到对方能把自己报起来肏。这个姿势进入得很深，就让光有种彷佛漂浮在空中的不安感。虽说他被好好地抱住了，却微妙地觉得彷佛只有两人下体连接之处才是真正支撑他的位置。他的阴茎因为这个再次兴奋起来，上头还挂著他之前还来不及拿下的套子。材质不太好的套子有点薄，里面的精液似乎有些包裹不住地要往后倒。光的身体被顶得摇摇晃晃，有那么几次差点要碰上了摄像头的位置。

或许碰上反而好了。光忍不住这样想，至少如果是那样的话他的东西会把那摄像头给弄脏，就不用担心什么影片的问题。然而爱梅特赛尔克掌握的力道很好，完全没让他有这样的机会。有液体从他们交合的地方落下，直接落到了地毯上，或者是顺著爱梅特赛尔克的下体流到了他的大腿，又在小腿的位置停住。光的脚指因为舒服与恐惧卷缩起来，一晃一晃的就好像是他们之前看过的什么电影。爱梅特赛尔克的性器摩擦著光的肠壁，光下意识收缩咬紧著那部位好像自己就不会这么跌下去。他听话地用一手支撑著墙壁，而空出来的那一手在爱梅特赛尔克的指导下脱去了自己阴茎上面那让他有些难受的套子。

他清楚感觉到爱梅特赛尔克在亲吻他的脖子，舔著他的耳朵往里头吹气。光不知道这人为什么还有那种闲情逸致做出这么多的事情！他也想回吻他，却担心一个重心不稳自己跌落地面。他们后来还是接吻了，光都不知道这人去哪里锻炼这种臂力。他被压在墙上，被压在摄像头前面操得哭出了声音。已经因为射了太多次的精液不像是之前那样浓厚，射到了爱梅特赛尔克指出的摄像机上。

光稍微松了一口气，却听见对方在后面开口。

「不错，很努力。但是只有这样的程度肯定是不够的。」光不理解爱梅特赛尔克在说些什么，什么叫做只有这样的程度是不够的？爱梅特赛尔克终于放下他，光脚踩在地板上的感觉是前所未有的好。他转头想要追问，却听见对方平静地开口。

「这是我装的。」光目瞪口呆，这人怎么能用这么平常的语气说出这样的话？爱梅特赛尔克后来又补充了一句，表明这个是为了治疗的目的才装了上去。但是光才不管这些，他气呼呼地把人扑倒在床上，面对那张好看的脸他当然不会打下去，只是努力地学著啃了上去。

「就像是一个小狗一样。」对方笑了起来，倒是也没有阻止光在自己身上留下痕迹的举动。这样的放纵让光有些说不出的开心，就好像他们是彼此通透情意的爱侣。他也乖顺地让对方在自己胸膛上，手闭上落下许多痕迹，完全不在乎之前说了不要留下印记的那人是他自己。

他们又滚回床上继续做爱，爱梅特赛尔克还故意说什么要小心角度，不然被拍到脸了就不好云云。光才不理会他说的这些话，只是不停亲吻对方就好像他们本该如此。在这个夜晚光学会了更多的东西，多得让他有些难以想像。他学会了盘腿坐在爱梅特赛尔克的怀中，而他的屁股里面吞著对方阴茎。这好像是来自东方的什么姿势，与某个神明还是花卉什么的有关。爱梅特赛尔克说这个的时候光根本没听懂，只是张著嘴索要亲吻。

下半夜之后他躺在床上撑不住地直打瞌睡，那人却看著精神还挺好的让他看看影片回放。光已经没有力气多说些什么，只是抱著爱梅特赛尔克的腰就这么睡了。隔天的他还有些昏昏沉沉，那个半夜还看影片的人此刻倒是睡得香甜。光觉得有点不公平，爱梅特赛尔克的工作只要能完成一定进度就好，但是他必须要早起去做一堆准备工作。

他气呼呼地在爱梅特赛尔克的额头上落下一吻，随便抓起一件衣服就这么穿了出去。而直到那些女员工露出暧昧神色，光才意识到自己穿了一件无袖背心。那前晚的疯狂完全裸露出来，在小麦色的肌肤上面落下深色痕迹。

如果是一般状况这或许还不算什么，他们这里只是一家公路旅店而不是什么华尔街，不会有人以这个为理由多说些什么。只是有些女侍哀叹著说看来我失去了两个大好机会，说著说著就去洗盘子了也没有什么太多想法。然而麻烦的不是同事而是那些客人，在光收了几回盘子以后他感觉到了落在他身上那些视线已经有些不对劲。

这里原本就不是什么太讲文明秩序的地方，会到这个地方的长途车司机大抵都是那种人。他们开始肆无忌惮地打量著光的屁股，藉著酒意询问这一晚要多少钱，是不是很会吸男人的屌？只要对方不上手，光只是说不然后也就不太理会他们。然而那些人并不是只要接收到一个”NO”的讯号就会罢休的人，他们说话越来越大声，也越来越不客气。有人骂光下贱，这么喜欢吸男人的屌怎么还不来吸你糖爹的屌？

也不知道这是什么心里，明明平常只要光稍稍噜起袖子他们就不敢多说些什么，但是现在知道了光可能跟一个男人发生过关系就一瞬间把他贬到尘埃底。光其实也有点纳闷为什么他们会知道自己是和爱梅特赛尔克做爱，而不是和任何一位女侍发生了关系。总而言之，他们似乎觉得只要知道了光是个同性恋，他们就可以对他为所欲为。他们忽略了那在无袖背心下肌肉的危险性，也忽略了这是一个退伍士兵。明明还是白天，有些人就已经藉著酒意打算胡闹一番。

「你好好收拾吧。」老板娘很快就做了撤退的打算，乍看之下这是逃跑，但是光明白这是对方给予自己的一个暗示。虽说在店里打起来总是不太好，但是像是他们这样的偏远小店，没有一定的武力展现那以后肯定是任人欺负的存在。

老板娘说完这话以后就溜下柜台往后走去，几名女侍也连忙躲到厨房里边透过那小窗子往外看。那几名司机看著已经清场了，就这么围了上来。光稍稍松了松自己的筋骨，蓝色的眼睛扫了一圈已经找到了第一个下手的目标。而就是在这个时候，爱梅特赛尔克出现在了这里。

爱梅特赛尔克依旧是那样穿著衬衫与西装裤走入这个餐厅，那些司机看了又多一个人也没有什么惧怕的表现，反而是冲著爱梅特赛尔克就是一通胡言乱语。他们先是下流地问著爱梅特赛尔克是怎么跟光睡到一块？随后又问了到底是谁操谁的屁股。也有人直接说了管他们两个谁操谁，现在就是让我来操他们两个之类的话语。

光沉下脸色，他没想到自己会那样生气。如果说之前打算为了自己也为了店里一战，那是必要的武力展现行为。但是现在，他是真不乐意有人这样说爱梅特赛尔克。已经有些上头的司机们并没有在意到光不悦的眼神，似乎打算上来先抓住爱梅特赛尔克。

光在他碰到爱梅特赛尔克之前抓住了他的手，而这就是开始战斗的信号。

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充：摄像头那个梗是昨天跟阿空太太聊出来的～嘿嘿w


	5. Chapter 5

**

一个拳头从光的侧面打了过来。那名满口黄牙，咬著烟头的肥壮男人似乎觉得光正在和前面两人搏斗就无暇顾及侧面。然而对于一个在战场上面活著回来的退伍士兵来说，这样的攻击也实在是不算什么。他一反手一推一拉，把面前一人的小刀给夺了过来扔到一旁的地上。那名还没有弄清楚自己小刀怎么就没了的人被他抓著衣服一扯，就和那个明明打算偷袭却发出古怪声音的男人撞在了一起。在他们两个趴下以后，又有一些人想冲上来。

光著实有些不解，他自认自己就算和爱梅特赛尔克发生关系，也没有到这样人人喊打的地步吧？ 他也实在是不明白这些人，为什么知道了他和男人睡了就要有这样大的反应。事后他转念一想，或许倒也不是他犯了什么天大的罪孽需要被众人围殴，只不过是那些人原本就有各种不快埋藏在心底里。可能是廉价的薪水，可能是各种各样的压力累积--他们需要打摔点什么发泄自己的情感，至于会不会有人因此而受伤他们根本不在乎。

在那两人冲上来抓到自己之前，光变换了重心放到了左腿上。随后他压低了自己的身体，右腿猛地一扫而出攻击他们的下盘。似乎没想到会被这么踢腿的两人不出意外被踢倒在地上，躺在那里发出哀鸣。如果此时有个毫不知情的人走过来，怕是会以为他们才是受害者吧。

也并不是所有的人被揍趴一次以后就会躺在地上哀嚎，彷佛全身的骨头都断了似的。也有些人站了起来想要继续攻击，然而他们的攻击在光看来根本就不算些什么。如果说在战斗开始之前他还有些担心，担心那战斗的场景会让他下意识地想到了那充斥著子弹与炮火轰鸣的战场。然而面对那些带著头巾，做出凶恶表情，边打还要努力给躲在厨房透过小窗观看的女孩展露自己刺青的司机，光是一点被激起反应的迹象都没有。

有那么瞬间，他认为这次的战斗大概也就是这样了。那些人会倒在地上哀嚎，不一会儿又会爬起来喊要酒喝。女孩们会故意挖苦他们，但是也会给他们一杯加大的啤酒。在这样的战斗之后他们应该能够安分上好一阵子，也许还可以让他们自己把自己的呕吐物给擦干净。然而他听见了枪响，在这家公路旅店斗殴里面，一般不拿出枪算是大家一种默契。

光的身体马上就做出了反应，压低身体等待反击的机会。他甚至下意识地想要摸原本应该别在自己腰间或者插在靴子里面的枪，然而他一摸那里什么都没有。

「趴下！」他大吼地提醒著众人，然而这或许也不必他提醒，许多人一听到枪声的第一反应就是矮下身体。也因为如此，光可以说是第一时间就找到了那开枪的男人。那是一个瘦高感觉有些神经质的男人，从两周前他意外来到这里以后就几乎天天都会来这里喝酒。光曾经听过几名女侍讨论著他是不是看上了她们之中某一人，所以每天固定会坐在那个位置，点上相同的黑咖啡与相同的餐点。

女侍们其实对他有那么一些害怕与不安，毕竟他看著就像是什么电视上面会有的那种偏执狂。但是他看著也没对任何人有反应的样子，于是这个男人究竟看上谁，也不过是女侍们互相开玩笑才说的话语。此刻那男人看著就真像是犯病了的模样，嘴里叨念的东西与那些大卡车司机平日说得也没有什么两样。如果真要说有什么差别，那大抵是那些卡车司机平日爱说的是什么奶子屁股，他说的却是男人的阴茎与后穴。

光也不明白这人怎么回事，几乎所有人都目瞪口呆地看他说了那堆下流的幻想。他说他早就看光的屁股不爽了，那合该是男人操的屁股。他说光玷污了他原本穿著的军装，即使是退伍军人也不能够摆出那种模样来勾引男人。他说他看过光在修车时候透过白色背心露出来的乳首，那么明显简直就是要诱人犯罪。一个男人长出那样的奶子，这根本就是违背上帝旨意的事情。

他嘴里高声咒骂，所有同性恋者都应该被投入地狱以烈火焚烧。然而从他的那些话语看来，他又确实地对此著迷。他嘴里吐出的字句是咒骂也是恋慕，一会儿说得好像要把光的性器扔在地上任人践踏，一会儿又说得想要含入口中细细品尝。如果不是那个疯子拿枪四处比划著的模样太过危险，在此的众人都能理解什么叫做恐同深柜。他的目标似乎也不只有光，还有爱梅特赛尔克。那疯子的眼神在他们身上流连忘返，似乎是幻想了些什么东西。光突然感到一阵恶心，这是他从来没有过的感觉。然后他看著那人抬起了手，又往随便什么地方开了一枪。

这次被他打到的是放在一旁桌上的水瓶，由老板娘通过网购买来据说产自奥地利的透明水瓶被打得粉碎。里面的柠檬片与薄荷叶伴随著透明冰凉的水往地上奔流而下，细小的玻璃碎片也落到了地上。光觉得这似乎是个好时候，那人枪口现在正没有瞄准任何一个人。他发动了攻击，抓起一旁扔在地上的小刀就扔了出去。这时候的光有些感谢那上了年纪的教官，他在训练时候就跟他们说了战斗时候是不会有时间让你慢慢瞄准，所以得在平常训练的时候就把这准头练好。

那把小刀插到了男人的手上，原本应该是能把他的枪给弄下来的。然而那男人却抓枪抓得死紧，尽管都有些摇摇晃晃了还是开了一枪。光估计这枪应该会打到自己的身上，不过不是什么致命的部位也就是需要卧床休息的那种。这样的伤口他早就已经有过不少，很清楚会给自己造成什么样的伤害。然而他被拉开了，另一个人代替了他的位置。

光湛蓝的眼睛不敢相信地张大，原本站在他身后的爱梅特赛尔克不知道怎么地站到了他前面。而有什么东西早在那瞬间也跟著飞了出去，一罐光手制的葡萄果酱就这么飞了出去，直面那人的眉心。那个男人终于倒了下来，刺耳的尖叫也在这时候传入光的耳中。

一抹红色的痕迹从爱梅特赛尔克身上落了下来。红色的血珠落到了地面，在地上溅起小小的血花。光的脑袋里突然一片空白，他连忙站了起来上下检查了一下爱梅特赛尔克。男人金色的眼睛扫了过来，似乎是确认了他没事以后又回归到原本华尔街精英的模样，完全没了方才那一瞬间可怕的气息。

原本躲在餐厅里面的女孩子也都冲了出来，那些趴在地上的司机们把枪踢开以后纷纷冲上去打这个男人，好像只要这样做他们就找回了自己的尊严。四周的声音吵闹起来，有人说要打电话报警，也有人说要打电话叫救护车。听到救护车的时候光也连忙伸手去摸自己的便宜手机，生怕爱梅特赛尔克受了什么重伤。尽管他也能看见，对方受伤也不过是擦伤而已。那是被子弹擦过的痕迹，从手腕部分擦到手肘的位置。看著有些可怕，却不是太严重的伤。

如果是在过去的战场上，光大概会拍拍那名受伤的同袍，笑著说你很快就能好起来。这样的伤口在战场上面已经是胜利女神的恩赐，只是这样的擦伤而已，与那些贯穿的刀伤或者枪伤，又或者直接被炸断一条腿或半边身子来比根本不算什么。然而光发现他就是不乐意看见爱梅特赛尔克受伤，即使是这样的伤口都不乐意。

他现在有一种古怪的感觉，就好像心中某块温柔的圣地被人破坏了一样。那香香软软的梦境，两个暖暖的小身躯靠在一起，蓝色的墙纸上面还画著白云，他曾窝在那人怀中听他用同样稚嫩的声音念故事书。

哈迪斯。 光的嘴无声开阖，矮小的老板娘也从后台冲了出来，把一个医药箱塞在光的怀中。

「好了，你快点给爱梅特赛尔克先生疗伤吧。这里有我们哪！我们来处理后续的事情！」老板娘催促著，让本来就有些恍神的光稍稍回神。他连忙点了点头，拉著爱梅特赛尔克就要走。

他拉的是爱梅特赛尔克没有受伤的手，只是这样拉著都心慌不安。等到那些伤都包扎好了以后，他的呼吸才终于平缓，耳朵也停止耳鸣。

「你想起来了？」一路上没说甚么话的爱梅特赛尔克突然这么开口，让光有些吃惊却也缓缓点头后又摇头。  
「也没有全部想起来……」他坐在沙发上，头低下来看著就像是一个受了委屈的小熊。「我就是想起了你……想起那个蓝色还有白云的房间。」  
「喔，那对我来说你也已经想起的差不多了。」爱梅特赛尔克慢吞吞地说著，就好像只要光想起那小时候的回忆就已经足够，其他东西倒是也没有那么重要。光有那么瞬间的哑口无言，觉得爱梅特赛尔克或多或少与当年的哈迪斯有些差距。不过这样的想法他很快就丢到脑后，毕竟都已经这么多年过去，成长为爱梅特赛尔克的哈迪斯，也肯定与当年不一样了。

**


End file.
